Rise to Fall
by LeikoLauren
Summary: When the new tournament starts up bringing in many Newcomers, a new enemy appears, bringing along death and destruction. Alliances will be made, friendships will be shattered...but most of all...many will die. Will a traitor tear the Smashers apart? Or will they stay together? Well, they say many fall when they get too great, too powerful. That is exactly what happens...but to who?


Me: Okay. Okay. It's been nearly a year since I last posted something...but! I have an explanation! School. *killed* Okay. I know. It's not a good excuse, but still. Exams, expectations...it's very time consuming. But anyways! I have decided to write for something new...something all gamers have heard of...SUPER SMASH BROS.

*Audience cheers*

Me: So. So. As many already know...Super Smash Bros 4 3DS has released world wide, with the Wii U version coming in November, and December for Europe. This fanfiction will include the Newcomers from Smash 4. But! It will include the cut veterans from Melee and Brawl. So don't read this story if you don't want to be spoiled. Characters that have gender-swaps will be decided by default...so...

Villager - Default Villager, brown hair, No. 1 shirt.

Wii Fit Trainer - Female

Robin - Male

Olimar - Olimar

Bowser Jr. - Bowser Jr.

Me: Sheik and Zelda are seperate characters later on in the story.** Sheik is a boy in this fanfiction. I cannnot stress that enough. **Samus has always fought in either her Power Suit or her Zero Suit.** THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS YAOI. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. **Also, this fanfiction will have numerous references to many anime. So good luck in getting them all. So. Without further ado...ON WITH THE STORY!

Super Smash Bros is property of Masahiro Sakurai. Pokemon is property of Game Freak. Fire Emblem is property of Intelligent Systems. Kirby is property of Hal Labratory. Xenoblade is property of Monolith, etc. Etc. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS, ONLY THE PLOT. Thank you for your time.

"Coodooduststarlee" - Normal Speech.

"_Coodooduststarlee" - Mind/Personality Speaking - Speaking to the mind._

_'Coodooduststarlee' - Thinking_

**.XX.**

"_Marth..._"

_'Ugh..not again...'_

"_Wake up...Marth..._"

_'This dream again...why? Why do I always have the same dream?'_

"_Dream? Heheh...Oh, I am no dream, Marth. I am you. You are me. Because you are real, so am I..._"

_'This voice...it's the same one...like always...it makes no sense...'_

"_Rude._"

_'Who are you, anyways? Why is it always you I hear?'_

"_Did you not listen to a word I said? I am you._"

_'Pfft. Last I checked, there was only one of me. Me.'_

"_..._"

_'...He stopped talking...hm...'_

"_..._"

_'...Yoo-hoo? Hello? Hey. You dead? You stopp-huh?!'_

A flash of light filled his vision, tearing his eyes away from the darkness, blinding him. A pungent smell filled his senses, as the light slowly faded.

_Thump._

The boy, no...young man, landed gently on his feet, mushed up snow crunching under his bare toes, grasping at them with icy fingers. He let out a gasp.

"W-what? I..." looking around, blue eyes darting wildly, he rubbed his bare forearms to regain some warmth. "Where am I?" he asked, breath coming out in small puffs.

He observed his surroundings, and his eyes widened in shock. The ground was covered in what didn't even qualify to be called snow, tinted with red. Trees were burning as fire covered various abandoned wooden shacks. Smoke filled the air, swirling around falling raindrops, a giant thunder cloud covered a majority of the sky. Bodies littered the ground, broken, mangled, letting loose a horrible smell of rotting flesh and charred bones.

Suddenly, a loud shout, raspy due to the smoke, was heard. Whirling around quickly, nearly stumbling from the shock, the teenager's eyes flitted to the source. What he saw made him choke back a strangled cry.

A young man, around his age, with blond hair, matted with blood and grime, was attacking another man, no...a boy, slightly younger than the other, with a sword with a purple hilt and blood covered blade. Long, elfin ears were perked up, green tunic torn and barely covering the well muscled torso. Ice blue eyes were narrowed in anger. His opponent, a youth, barely sixteen, had fiery red hair, matching the blood that smeared his face, nearly blinding his ocean blue eyes. He, too, was wielding a sword, this time, with a wide, golden hilt, and a blade that was on fire. His white pants were stained with the red life liquid that Marth knew all too well.

Marth was snapped out of his daze as the red head let out a sharp battle cry, lunging forward, just as Marth's eyes widened to impossible sizes in horror, watching the blazing blade pierce the elf-like man's chest, straight through his heart, as blood poured from his mouth, eyes turning dull.

Marth let out a strangled sob, as he forced his pajama clad legs to move, nearly falling in the slush, reaching a frozen arm out in a futile attempt to grab the green clothed man.

Time seemed to slow down as the fiery headed youth yanked his sword out of his opponent's chest, causing the now limp man to fall onto the ground, a sickening splash ringing throughout the area.

A gut-wrenching cry from Marth was all that followed, as the blunette fell to his knees, pajama pants getting drenched immediately, head hanging limp in defeat.

"Link! Link! Oh Naga no...Link!"

This seemed to catch the attention of the red head, who turned his head to the source of the cry. His grip tightened on his sword as he approached the fallen man. Drawing his sword back, he narrowed his eyes and looked down at Marth. Marth's mouth dropped open slightly, but no words came out, except for a small gasp.

Another blinding white flash appeared, just as the younger boy thrust his sword forward, impaling Marth in the chest, causing him to let out an earsplitting scream, as everything went black...

**...**

"N-no...don't...NO!"

Blue eyes shot open with a start, a body covered in cold sweat bolted up from the bed, as damp blue bangs clung to his forehead.

"Marth! Marth, are you okay?!" a voice asked.

Aqua eyes darted around, making out the shape of three figures in the darkness.

"W-wha...I..." he stuttered, blinking rapidly. The figure who had spoken came forward, just as Marth's eyes adjusted to the darkness, recognizing fiery red hair and ocean blue eyes. He jolted as he remembered his dream, causing the youth to step back.

With his eyes fully adjusted, he realized that the other two figures has blond and blue hair, both with blue eyes.

The blond with elfin ears stepped forward.

"You alright, Marth? We heard you screaming...I think you woke the whole of Smashville up..."

"L-link...I..."

The other figure with the blue hair also came forward.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Marth blinked, before letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"N-no...I'm fine, Ike. Really. Nothing to worry about..."

"You say that, but you know we'll worry anyways." the red head piped up, sitting on the edge of the bed. Marth shifted uncomfortably, before realizing that it was just a dream.

"Roy...look, you three. I'm fine. I appreciate the concern, but honestly, there's no need to worry. Why don't you all go back to bed, and I'll tell you all about it in the morning?" he reasoned, folding his hands in his lap.

The three looked at each other, before looking back at Marth.

"Well...if you say so..." Ike agreed, before herding the younger males out of the room, pausing to wave at Marth. "If you need us, I'm right next door, Link is across the hall, and-"

He was cut off by Marth.

"And Roy is also next door. I know, Ike. You tell me this all the time." he smiled.

Ike grinned. "Just making sure you know, Princess."

He ducked out of the room just in time to avoid a pillow. "See you in the morning, 'kay?"

"Right."

The door was closed with a soft click, and immediately, Marth flopped back down.

"Ugh...just what was that dream? Did I really see Roy kill..."

He scrubbed a hand across his face.

"No...baka Marth...it was just a dream...a silly little...dream..."

Stealing a glance at the digital clock at his bedside, he groaned.

03:49

"You can just...pfft..." he sighed exasperatedly, before rolling onto his side, closing his eyes.

"It'll all be better in the morning..." he muttered quietly, slipping into a restless sleep, unaware of a shadowy figure perched on his window sill.

"No it won't...this is just the begininning. The true games start now..." the figure's face tore into a sadistic grin. "Prince Marth Lowell..."

**.XX.**

Me: Oh my God. I'm so proud of this. Read and review, people. Flames will be added to my fireplace to keep my family warm in the winter. Ciao ciao people!


End file.
